You know your obsessed with Criminal Minds if
by MrsShemarMoore
Summary: Just a little funny spoof. Lets see how many you agree with. Now thirty of them! I'll keep adding if you keep reviewing!
1. Team

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and place them correctly. M&G

Alright so I borrowed this idea from one of Allie357 stories. She did a "You know your obsessed with a crime show if…" This however is based purely on Criminal Minds. (totally recommend her story though. Its hilariously accurate. )

******************************************************************************************

1. You know the exact date and time Criminal minds comes on

2. You miss Gideon and you still believe he will come back one day.

3. Yes, Dr. Spencer Reid is a Genius

4. You know that Hotch doesn't smile at almost anything anymore

5. You hate Kevin Lynch with a passion and whishes that he would just "disappear" already.

6. You know that Reid can read 20,000 words per minute and has an IQ of 187

7. You know all the nicknames that Morgan and Garcia have for each other

8. Even if it's a repeat you DEMAND to be there on time to watch it

9. You have threatened your TVIO bodily harm because it missed the recording when you got home

10. Criminal minds somehow comes into almost all of your conversations

11. You cried when Garcia was shot, when Reid got kidnapped, Elle got shot, Morgan was almost blown up, or when Hotch was left there dying

12. You learn most of your worldly facts from Reid (6 elevator related deaths per year and 10,000 resulting in hospitalization)

13. You can hum the theme song by memory

14. Or you hear it and yell "Criminal minds is on!"

15. You missed JJ when she went on maternity leave

16. You would die inside if they didn't pair your favorite pairs together. (I.e. Morgan/Garcia, JJ/Reid, Emily/Hotch. Etc)

17. After watching criminal minds you dream about becoming a member of the FBI or BAU

18. You friends call you a nerd because you can sprout off random facts about serial killers

19. Garcia, JJ, and Emily = BFF's

20. You know that Reid wears mix matched socks

21. You now try to profile all of the people you meet

22. YOU HATE STRAUSS

23. Just because of Derek Morgan, You feel the need to kick down a door

24. Rossi and Emily are new and you give them a hard time for taking the place of the originals

25. Oracle of Quantico is amazing

26. You bold out the letters CRIMINAL MINDS to put emphasis when something asks you what your favorite show is

27. You know who shot Hotch and you know that he HAS to be alive

28. You know two episodes where Derek Morgan has his shirt off and you take extra special notice to watch them every time you can

29. Horror movies aren't fun anymore. You know the killer before anyone else because of your now profound profiling skills

30. Hotch as pirate number 4 sounds really hot

31. You have/attempted to write a fan fiction about Criminal Minds

32. You have read more then 48% of the Criminal Minds fan fiction page

33. The "Red-Skins" is actually a football team (01.04 Reid's birthday present)

34. You've recruited one or more of your friends to watch Criminal Minds

35. You've looked up Criminal Minds videos on you tube

36. You have added at least one of theses videos as a favorite

37. Criminal Minds books is the best thing since "Physics magic"

38. Physics magic is the coolest!

39. You wish you shot Battle yourself

40. When Hotch's eyes get watery, your already crying

41. You dream of a Criminal Minds movie

42. You have fantasized about at least one of the characters

43. You squeed when Derek said "I love you" to Penelope

44. Your heart broke when they both didn't get it

45. Emily's mom makes you a little uneasy inside

46. You know that JJ used to collect butterflies

47. Reid afraid of the dark plus JJ being afraid of the woods is adorable

48. Reid why are you still afraid of the dark? "BECAUSE OF THE ADHERENT ABSENCE OF LIGHT!"

49. Dr. Spencer Reid is the hottest thing to ever rock a sweater vest

50. You say things like "WE are going to catch Foyet " or " how dare he hurt OUR boys"

******************************************************************************************

So this is just a little spoof.

I Thought it was funny so Read and Review please and thank you


	2. MorganGarcia obsession

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and place them correctly. M&G

Alright so this is a chapter two of " You know you're obsessed with criminal minds if.." This one however is for all the MorganGarcia shippers out there. Enjoy and Review please!

******************************************************************************************

1. Your heart skips a beat when he calls her baby girl

2. You watch the video's of their particular scenes together

3. You read mostly/only Morgan/Garcia fan fictions

4. You would DIE if they never got together. You heart would seriously tear in half

5. The episodes lucky and Penelope made you cry. How could someone do that to her!?!?!

6. THEY FINALLY SAID " I LOVE YOU!"

7. You squeed or did a happy dance when he said it

8. You know all the nicknames they have for each other

9. You wish you killed battle yourself

10. You've read Morgan Garcia Fanfics that were rated M and they are hot hot hot!

11. You've read Morgan Garcia fan fics and you cried. Either from joy or if they almost lose one another

12. Kevin lynch gives you a bad vibe

13. Kevin lynch needs to…. "disappear"

14. Penelope Morgan just fits right

15. When you see a story with those two with different characters you either yell at your computer screen or you just feel sick.

16. You have Morgan Garcia photos on your computer hard drive

17. If their was a Morgan Garcia t-shirt you would use your every last breath to have it

18. Your rewind and play button is almost wore out from playing their scenes over and over again

19. Their babies would be the cutest!

20. You even wish that Shemar and Kirsten would get together

******************************************************************************************

That was fun =) So read and REVIEW please!!!!!

Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll continue with more pairs or even individuals

But alas that was fun. Lets see how many you get. I get 20/20 yay me!


	3. Hotch

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and place them correctly.

A/N: Sorry for the delay on all of my stories. I've been pretty sick. For all of those that are waiting for the second chapter of Hero (Co-written with empyzempy) its coming soon. Sorry for the delay…

* * *

You know your addicted to Aaron Hotchner when….

1. You knew he was Pirate number 4

2. You know he has a son named Jack and an Ex Wife named Hailey

3. Your crying when he sheds a single tear

4. You know that Hotch doesn't smile anymore but you don't blame him.. You wouldn't smile either after all that he's been through..

5. You couldn't watch when Foyet left him for dead

6. You've fanaticized about him in many different ways… Yummy lol

7. You don't consider him "Greg" off of Darma & Greg. Even if the show did come out first and you used to watch it at a constant, it will always be "Hotch".

8. Your terrified that Hotch will leave just like Gideon did.

9. When Hotch went into Penelope's office and told her he didn't want her to change, It melted your heart.

10. Hotch quotes can be very hilarious (IE. You know, you sound like a fortune cookie, or remind me to have her drug tested).

11. Foyet has to be caught and Jack has to come back for him to survive all of this

12. You loveeeeeeee Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner fan fics!

13. You were having a panic attack when you thought hotch died when the car bomb exploded.

14. Hotch totally rocks that suit.

15. How dare that (explicative) Strauss try to fire Hotch!

16. Wow hotch as head honcho just doesn't feel right…

17. You believe if Hotch went to a costume party he would totally dress up as James Bond or Sully from the X Files

18. Hotch not as head honcho is kind of unsettling.

19. You were so mad at Hailey when she left him. How could she leave someone so… Well ITS HOTCH!

20. When Hotch does smile, he's the cutest

* * *

Sorry about this one…. It was hard and im not a super huge Hotch fan even though I do love him. It probably sucked haha but none the less read and review please =)


	4. Reid

Sadly, I do not own Criminal Minds

CBS does.

But I just use the characters at my own accord.

Reid

Reid wears mismatched socks

He's from Las Vegas

You know that he gets teased often for his intelligence

Why yes, he is a genius.

You know that he looks super foxy in his purple scarf

Who are the Red-Skins?

A clean shaven Spencer is always a good looking Spencer

Spence =)

Physics magic is awesome

"How many existentialists does it take to screw in a light bulb? Two. One to change the light bulb and one to observe how it symbolizes an incandescent beacon of subjectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness." Makes you giggle every time

You know he had a bad drug addiction

You know his mother has schizophrenia and that he's terrified he will have it too

You know that he writes his mother every day

Awww he's afraid of the dark!

You know that he failed his gun qualifications and Morgan gave him a whistle

You know he has an IQ of 187 and can read 20000 words per minute

He has an eidetic memory

"The Reid Effect"

Jeeze what a genius

You now sprout off random facts

You wish you could be that girl in the pool *sigh*

Revelations =(

Adam will make it back!

Haha Garcia made him her bitch

Physics Magic just got so much hotter


End file.
